Gracias
by AnaGarper
Summary: Algunas veces cuando crees que todo va mal puedes encontrar la luz. "Gracias, Sam, gracias por ser mi amigo cuando lo pasé mal, sin ti Kurt y yo no estaríamos aquí, no de esta forma" Friendship!Slam También algo de Klaine. Spoilers de "Thanksgiving" ONE-SHOT


_Vamos, vamos, viva Klaine. El break-up me deprimió muchísimo, pero Thanksgiving ha sido el mejor episodio de la temporada hasta el momento. Pero bueno, esto en principio es un One-Shot, ayer por la noche entre videos de YouTube se me ocurrió. Enjoy it :)_

_**Disclaimer:** Glee le pertenece a Fox & Ryan Murphy, Brad Falchuk e Ian Brennan, Kurt y Blaine también les pertecenen, yo solamente juego con ellos_

_**Pairings**: Sam Evans & Blaine Anderson ( Friendship!Slam) Kurt Hummel & Blaine Anderson (Klaine) _

_**Advertencias**: Spoilers "Thanksgiving"_

_**Rating:** K_

**GRACIAS**

¡Sam! ¡Sam! ¡Sam!

¿Qué quieres? Esto está a punto de empezar y tengo que practicar mis pasos – contesta Sam moviéndose como en sus tiempos de stripper

¡Kurt me ha llamado! – Dice Blaine agitando a Sam como a un batido- ¡Me ha llamado!

¿Y qué te ha dicho? – pregunta Sam interesado – Aunque por tu cara supongo que son buenas noticias…

Me ha dicho que me quiere- sonríe Blaine- Y que quiere verme en Navidad para hablar, sé que solo es el principio, pero es una gran paso… ¡OH DIOS MIO! Ayer mismo me mandó un mensaje diciendo que no le hablará nunca más y hoy ésto… -dice mirando el móvil- Creo que veo la luz, Sam, al fin.

Tranquilo colega, emociónate pero no tanto, no quiero que pierdas la concentración en el concurso, es bueno que te haya llamado- se afirma Sam- Te lo dije, tu eres un gran chico, Blaine… Sabía que Kurt te perdonaría

Pero Sam, todavía no me ha perdonado…- dice Blaine dándose cuenta de la cruda realidad- solo me ha dado la oportunidad de hablarlo, nada más…

Algo es algo, además ya lo dijiste tú, Kurt y tú sois almas gemelas, estáis hecho el uno para el otro, tu tuviste que hacer algo que es mejor no recordar para darte cuenta, quizás Kurt lo descubra pronto, aunque esperemos que no haga lo mismo que tú…

Tengo miedo, Sam. Nueva York está lleno de chicos guapos y gays, y Kurt es ambas cosas, tengo miedo que vaya a una fiesta con Rachel o a un local y empiece a hablar con un chico…

No seas tonto… Si Kurt te ha llamado será por algo, él te quiere, te echa de menos, no creo que se vaya besuqueando con cualquier tío de Nueva York cuando te tiene a ti para él solito…

Sam ¿Te estás insinuando?- Ríe Blaine con un poco más de optimismo

Blaine, aunque sé que te mueres por este cuerpo de chocolate blanco, yo he sido hecho por y para dar felicidad a las mujeres…- afirma Sam

Pues Kurt me dijo que eres teñido, eso es algo muy gay, y para detectar productos capilares Kurt no falla…

¡Anda, cállate! Me he teñido unas cuántas veces… pero es necesario para impresionar a la chicas… - mandándole un guiño a Brittany que le devolvió un beso

Espera, espera, espera… ¿Desde cuándo tú y Brittany son tan amigos? ¿Qué planeas Sam? A Santana no le va a hacer gracia…

No sé tío, me gusta muchísimo Brittany y la veo tan sola… Me siento responsable de cuidarla… Además que Santana no la hubiera dejado si no quería que nadie se acercara a ella…

También es verdad – dice un pensativo Blaine

Da igual, lo que pase pasará y lo demás no me importa, además… ¿No estábamos hablando de ti y de Kurt?

Eres un cotilla…

Pero tú mejor amigo…

No, mi mejor amigo siempre ha sido y será Kurt, que no te quepa duda

Pues no me parece bien – dice Sam simulando estar enfadado

Tú eres mi mejor colega, mi apoyo en tiempos de crisis matrimonial…

¿Matrimonial? ¿Ya estás pensando en casarte con Kurt? – pregunta interesado Sam

No, aún no, pero en un futuro ¿Por qué no? Al fin y al cabo es el amor de mi vida…

Me invitaras a la boda ¿No?

Por supuesto ¿Acaso lo dudabas?

**Enero del 2015**

Era un fría mañana de Enero cuando un joven que tendría unos 20 años corría hasta un hotel en el centro de Nueva York, con un perfecto esmoquin como si fuera a celebrar algo importante, bueno realmente era algo muy importante

El chico entró en el hotel y se acercó a la recepcionista

-Perdone, busco a Blaine Anderson, está alojado en una de sus habitaciones

-Espero un momento que busco – le digo la recepcionista sin despegar sus ojos de la pantalla- No hay ninguna habitación a ese nombre

- Quizá…- digo el muchacho pensando- Búsqueme el nombre de Kurt Hummel

- Ahora mismo, señor- contestó la recepcionista- Aquí esta, habitaciones 215 y 432, aunque no sé en cual está el señor Anderson

- No pasa nada, gracias por la ayuda.

El chico corrió hacia la habitación 215, conociendo a Kurt y su obsesión por las buenas vistas seguro que había escogido la habitación del cuarto piso. Después de subir unas cuantas escaleras y recibir piropos de la mayor parte de las señoras de la limpieza que se encontraban en los pasillos, logró encontrar la habitación que quería. Llamó con 3 toques en la puerta y una voz conocida contestó al otro lado

-Adelante

- Blaine, que guapo estás, ¡Madre mía! Qué bien te sienta eso de casarte hoy…

-Sam, amigo, creía que no llegabas, realmente estaba preocupado- le abrazó Blaine- no todos los días se casa uno sin padrino.

-Padrino… Qué bien suena esa palabra, muchas gracias Blaine, en serio. Va a ser la mejor boda de la historia…

-Padrino es poco, si no fuera por ti yo no estaría aquí, quizás estaría aún con algún ricachón de Dalton cantando mientras me hace los coros por detrás…

-¡Que exagerado eres!- suspiró Sam alejándose de los brazos de Blaine y dando vueltas por la habitación- De todas formas… ¿Qué tal se encuentra el novio?

- El novio se encuentra perfectamente, Kurt está en su salsa… planeaba bodas con sus muñecos desde que tenía tres años… Ha organizado la boda él solo, no ha dejado que nadie haga nada, algunas veces me estresa muchísimo, en serio, pero le amo

- No me refiero a Kurt, tonto…. Me refiero a ti…- Sam le da una colleja

- ¡Auch Sam! Esa ha dolido… Pues yo estoy como un flan, todo el mundo va a estar aquí… Ahí incluso gente que no conozco… ¿Por qué asisten a mi boda gente que no conozco? No lo entiendo…

- ¿Quizás porque has dejado todo en manos de Kurt?

-Pero yo pago esta boda, estoy invitando a comer a gente y no es precisamente barato…

-Eres rico… -Bromea Sam- Te sale el dinero por la orejas, compraste a Kurt un Mercedes por su cumpleaños del año pasado ¿Quién en su sano juicio y con 19 años compra a su novio un coche como ese? Solo tú.

-Eres estúpido- Devolviendo la colleja que Sam le había dado antes.

- Anda, señor "Me limpio el culo con billete de 50" es hora de ir al altar- sonrió Sam abriendo la puerta de la habitación.

- Gracias Sam, eres una amigo de verdad, gracias por estar aquí

**Un poco más tarde. En un restaurante a las afueras de Nueva York**

**-**Bueno, bueno, bueno, espero que estéis pasando una grata velada- digo Sam levantándose de su asiento- Señores, hoy estamos aquí para celebrar el amor que Kurt y Blaine se profesan, también llamados por lo amigos con el nombre de Klaine. Quizás muchos de vosotros penséis que estos dos siempre han sido así, pero han tenido sus caídas como todos, al fin y al cabo son humanos, aunque no puedo asegurar si Kurt lo es al 100%

Una risa general se oye en toda la sala acompañados por unos pequeños gritos de queja:

-Perdona Sam, pero que sepas que soy 100% humano, no hay nada que me haga dudar de ello…

- ¡A callar, Kurt! Es mi discurso, por lo tanto mis reglas – le cortó- Como iba diciendo estos dos han tenido sus caídas, grandes y estúpidas, porque todos sabíamos que estaban destinados a estar juntos… Pero aquí estaba tío Sam para apoyarles. Así que señores, señoras mí discurso no va a ser largo, ni extenso, ni va a estar lleno de palabras bonitas ni empalagosas, tampoco a ser pesado. Solamente quiero decirles una cosa. Gracias, gracias porque sois un ejemplo a seguir, porque os da igual lo que piense la gente, solo os importa lo que queréis, gracias por haberos dado cuenta que vuestro pasado, presente y futuro no se puede concebir sin estar juntos, porque chicos no sois grandes personas, sois enormes.

En ese momento Kurt se levantó de la mesa y corrió hacia Sam para fundirse en un abrazo con él con lágrimas en sus ojos, cuando Kurt fue apartado por su padre con gran esfuerzo Blaine se acercó a Sam y con sus ojos bañados en lágrimas de emoción, alegría y sentimiento le digo.

Gracias por ser mi mejor amigo. Gracias por todo.

**4 años más tarde**

¡SAM! ¡VUELVE AQUÍ INMEDIATAMENTE! ¡A CENAR!

Pero papi B, son solo las 8.30 de la tarde, es aún muy pronto… - digo el niño pequeño bajándose del columpio

Te lo dije, hoy cenamos antes… Y Papi K quiere que estés guapo y listo para el invitado de hoy

¿Y quién es papa?

El mejor chico que puedes tener como amigo, es muy alto y muy rubio, aunque un poco friki…

¿Y cómo se llama Papá?

Sam, hijo, se llama Samuel como tú.

_**Bueno, aquí esta, en principio solo va a ser esto, un One-Shot, no me he planteado continuarlo, pero quien sabe, si es aceptado**_

_**Gracias por leer y agradecería enormemente que deis al botoncito de abajo... SOLO SI QUERÉIS, PERO ES GRATIS! GRATIS DIGO!**_

_**Nos leemos :)**_

_**AnaGarper**_


End file.
